1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to the creation of object models. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to the creation of dynamic software models of real world entities, while allowing for lossless processing and reversible changes in the entities, as well as in the characteristics and history of the entities.
2. Description of Related Art
Most object-oriented systems have classes for describing the different types of business entities and their associated attributes and methods. The classes model the business, so a change in the business leads to a change in the code. This requires a programmer to create an entirely new version of the software application. Most object-oriented languages structure a program as a set of classes. A class defines the structure and behavior of objects. Thus, a new class is generally needed for each new kind of object that is encountered. For large and complex systems, this leads to the problem of having a class in which an unknown number of subclasses must be formed.
There is therefore a need for systems and methods for efficiently processing, tracking, and recalculating information without the need for extensive programming, when the underlying attributed structure may be modified over time, while processing reversible changes in the data attributes over time.